


Gosh, merci les filles!

by Louhanna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhanna/pseuds/Louhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection de drabbles sur le fandom marvel, avec des couples aléatoires, écrits sur des demandes aléatoires faites par des amies (moins aléatoire)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh, merci les filles!

**Author's Note:**

> Tony c'est donné pour mission de faire découvrir les "merveilles gastronomiques" de la Terre à son cher et tendre. Ma fois ça marche plutôt pas mal!

« _Mais c'est qu'il veut repasser par le fenêtre!_ »

«Tony, enlève cette cuillère de sous mon nez.» Sans prendre en compte les paroles de son amant Tony continua d'agiter sa cuillère pleine de _Skippy_ devant Loki...

Attendez, Loki? Qui, Où, Quand, Comment, Pooouuurquoooiiii? Mais c'est très simple! Depuis leur coup (hum) de foudre (re hum! Sérieusement Thor, mes cheveux) à New York, Stark et le dieu du tonnerre c'étaient allié afin de faire en sorte que Loki puisse rester sur Terre. 

Cela avait prit du temps, de l’énergie et tout simplement l'intervention de Pepper qui avait l'aire plus que ravie ( un peu trop) de confirmer un géant du gel quelque peu fêlé à son ancien patron tout aussi frapper.

Pour en revenir à ce qui se passait dans la cuisine Tony c'était mis en tête de faire goûter au dieu tous les petits délices de la nourriture midgardienne. Jusque la ça avait été un succès. 

Mais là, la cause semblait perdu! Depuis une demi heure, Tony avait beau l'amadouer, faire des allusions des plus explicites, mais son amant restait de marbre! Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était bon le Skippy, avec ces petits morceaux de cacahuètes, le tout étalé sur du pain ou sur un corps, un torse finement ciselé, qui se tordait sous lui...

Pris dans ses pensées pas catholiques (il est athée, il a le droit) il ne vit pas Loki prendre sa cuillère, et la remplir. Par contre il senti la main qui venait de défaire son pantalon et entendit très distinctement un corps tomber au sol et oh, OH..!

Finalement ce n’était peut être pas un échec, pour l'instant.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire dû à l'insistance de cette chère Mégoune!!


End file.
